


Stony's "I love you"s

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Smut, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the fluff we all need after the civil war trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony's "I love you"s

"Can we leave?", Tony asked. Steve and he sat together in a restaurant, both of them just finished their meal. But usually they stayed a little bit longer, savoring the few times they could spent with each other not working. 

So obviously Steve was concerned when his boyfriend asked him if they could leave slightly out of breath and with rather blushed cheeks, after being rather quiet the whole evening.

"Is something wrong?", he wanted to know, already asking a waitress to come with a little gesture. 

Tony chuckled at Steve's behaviour and answered with a grin on his face: "No, I... You just look really good in this shirt and my thoughts got kind of carried away, 'cause it's so damn tight around your muscles and well... Now my pants feel really tight too and -". 

"Sh", Steve hushed him, "Let me take care of it". Then he turned to the waitress who just came, smiling: "We would like to pay".

Even if the soldier thought it was a blessing that Tony could speak so openly about what he liked, maybe these weren't the things you should talk about in public. Also, it was really hot and one of them aroused was enough as long as they weren't home.

\---

As soon as they were back in their room in the Stark Tower, they began: Clothes were taken off, you could hear the sound of skin against skin, mouths were pressed together and a body was thrown on a bed (for what else do you have super strength). 

They continued like this, sometimes the one was leading ("You can't just go out in shirts like this. Maybe you need to be punished."), sometimes the other ("Just look at you: So wanting, needing my dick to fill you so much."), but both held back, not willing to come, not wiling to stop.

But when they were done - like, really done - and laid next to each other in bed, Steve spooning Tony, they were both just really happy to have one another. 

Steve pressed the last kiss for that night on Tony's neck. 

"I love you.", he whispered. The so called Iron Man could hear the adorable smile in the other's voice.

"I love you, too".

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the shirt Steve wore:   
>  http://photos.laineygossip.com/articles/chris-evans-21jan15-09.jpg   
> I guess none of us can blame Tony.


End file.
